The use of make-up on the human body has long been known. In particular, there is a long history of applying make-up to the eye to enhance the appearance of the eyebrows and the eyelashes, and by use of eyeshadow on the eyelids, thereby enhancing the overall appearance of the eyes.
One problem that has arisen with the use of make-up is the tendency of individual particles of make-up to be inadvertantly scattered about the face during application of make-up to a particular portion of the face. Additionally, the individual applying make-up often rests one or more fingers on the cheek underneath the eye in order to provide support for the other fingers actually applying the make-up. If the supporting fingers are accidentally contaminated by make-up the make-up may be spread across the cheek. Substantial time or effort may be necessary to clean the unwanted make-up from the face, and such cleaning may also adversely affect the make-up which has been previously and properly applied to the face.